Character Creation Rules
All player-characters must read this entry and consider the rules involved in addition to those specified in the Laws of the Night: Revised character creation chapter. All player-characters, unless pre-approved by the ST staff, are considered starting characters. All PCs may be given additional starting Free Traits for exceptional, detailed backstories or additional background scenes with the ST staff. Character Creation Rules (Creatio Moribus Reguntur) All PCs start out with the basic starting character creation as set forth by the LotN:R rules. All Clans are allowed except certain clans, see below. No Bloodlines are allowed. PCs cannot be Garou, Mages or normal Kindred without pre-approval from ST staff. No Lores are allowed at character creation. ST staff proval is required along with an extensive backstory to allow any Lores, see the Lore Guide for more information on the more detailed specifics, rules, and guidelines concerning Lores. All PCs gain two dots in Kindred Lore upon character creation at no cost to them and they receive either two dots in Camarilla or Sabbat Lore or one dot in Cam or Sab Lore plus one dot in an ability chosen by the ST staff of which all of these will be decided based on the PCs background. All Cs will be using the Influence system from LotN:R, please see the Influence Guide for more information on rules and guidelines concerning the influence system. Influences are extremely important to this Chronicle and all players should consider buying at least one dot of an Influence prior to joining the game. All the Merits & Flaws in the LotN:R are allowed for PCs to have. PCs can still buy off Flaws after character creation. PCs may have out-of-clan Disciplines if a proper backstory is given, a PC is a Caitiff or Pander, or the PC has been given ST staff approval for purchase and use. The lowest allowed Generation is 8th and anything lower than 10th requires an extensive backstory explaining how and why a PC may have that Generation. PCs are required to purchase background traits in Generation to have a generation lower than 13th. This does not mean you cannot start with a lower gen PC, it simply means that a player must give appropriate reason to allow it. The Thin Blood system is in use in this game. No, there is no Gehenna involved in this game, but please review Noddist Lore in the Lore Guide. Backgrounds & History (Subiecta Historia) All PCs are required to have backstories and every backstory will be given bonus Free Traits for the Head ST's approval on the bravity of the content. The more detailed and exceptional the content, the more points a player will be given for their PC. All players are required to have at least a four paragraph summary for their character's backstory. Backstory is extremely essential to the design of this Chronicle, thus, all PCs must have one. The basic four paragraph summary does NOT give bonus Free Traits. A page or more will likely give bonus Free Traits. All questions or issues should be submitted to the Head ST for review. Clans & Bloodlines (Et Sanguinem Familiae Peculiaris) The clans that are allowed are as follows: *Assamite *Brujah *Gangrel *Malkavian *Nosferatu *Toreador *Tremere *Ventrue The following clans are restricted and require ST staff approval before use: *Followers of Set *Giovanni *Lasombra *Ravnos *Serpents of Light *True Brujah *Tzimisce None of the bloodlines are currently available as per decided by the Head ST. Category:Content